In computer networking, the control plane refers to definition of how network traffic is handled (e.g., via protocols such as spanning tree, open shortest path first, border gateway protocol, etc.) in a network device. The data plane refers to the actual handling of the network traffic according to the control plane (e.g., using forwarding tables, routing tables, queues, etc.) in a network device. The control plane may be said to be distributed in a typical network where each network device includes a control plane and a data plane. Thus, in the event of network congestion, each network device may take corrective action largely independently of other network devices.